


As Natural as Breathing (Granted, Breathing Isn't Necessary)

by TexMex007



Series: It Happened Once In A Discord Chat [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, None of Aziraphale's books were harmed in the making of this fic, go check out the comic it's in the link!, the Bentley is sentient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexMex007/pseuds/TexMex007
Summary: There's no preparation; no fumbling for words, no hesitation-- it all starts with a goodbye, and ends with cocoa spewed onto the carpet. It's a perfect first kiss, all things considered.This little drabble was inspired by a comic, which can be found in the Notes.





	As Natural as Breathing (Granted, Breathing Isn't Necessary)

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all, firstly I'd like to direct your attention to this here comic that inspired me to write this little drabble, you can find it over on Tumblr, (and me, I'm Willchild over yonder) here's the link to the fantastic art piece-- please consider givin' them some love: 
> 
> https://roman-kun.tumblr.com/post/186300302757/its-bound-to-happen-and-you-know-it
> 
> Secondly, I own nothin', all rights to characters within this here fic belong to their respective owners. Thirdly, I hope this brings a smile to yer face.
> 
> Cheers
> 
> Tex

Aziraphale sat alone in his study, hunched over a book as he had for the past several hours, pen in hand as he jotted down notes in a new tidy notebook, specifically made for this moment. A treasure trove of knowledge, right at his literal fingertips, and the glutton inside him consumed every passage with fervor. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Aziraphale heard Crowley come into his study and he readied himself to communicate when he came in by clearing his throat after hours of silence.

He didn't bother to glance up right away, knowing that if Crowley wanted his attention, he would make it clear-- that and well, Aziraphale may have been experiencing his usual bought of tunnel vision. Again.

"Angel?" Crowley called out from the entrance way. 

"Yes Dear?" Aziraphale replied; an acknowledgement and a sign to proceed. He could hear Crowley approach and kept his ears pricked even as he continued to stare down at his book.

"I'll be out for a bit, got demon things to do." Aziraphale heard him say as he finished writing down the last of a particular train of thought.

"Mm alright," Aziraphale hummed before adding, almost thoughtlessly, "I'll be here."

He vaguely registered Crowley's poorly concealed chortle and smiled softly to himself. Trying to show a little propriety, he leaned toward the man and tilted his head ever so slightly but kept his eyes on his book, and wrote down another note as he asked, "Will we still be able to dine at the Ritz tonight?"

"Of course, don't worry." he said and although he wouldn't admit it, that did soothe Aziraphale. He felt Crowley's arm brush behind him and presumably grip the back of his chair, a physical act of comfort to mirror his words.

In his peripheral vision, he watched Crowley bend down and so in turn, he tilted his head to meet him as the redhead kissed him goodbye and turned to leave. It wasn't until he returned his focus back to his book that he realized he'd even closed his eyes, but the thought was a fleeting one and was very quickly trampled by the next paragraph in his book and his wrist flicked away as he jotted down yet another note.

"Won't be long!" He heard Crowley call over his shoulder.

"Mind how you go." Aziraphale replied in turn. 

After he heard the door to his shop close via the merry tinkling of a bell, Aziraphale stretched, sighed, and reached for his mug of cocoa that had miraculously become just perfect once again. He took a long hot sip, the ceramic warm against his lips, but not nearly as warm as Crowley's had---

Aziraphale spluttered, and whatever cocoa that was still in his mouth sprayed out over the carpet which he'd normally fuss over but he _couldn't_ , not _now_ , because one small thought grew larger and larger in his mind until he couldn't even remember the title of the book laying before him (which was miraculously untouched by his chocolatey outburst, thank you for asking). An overwhelming heat rose up from his neck and seized his cheeks and entire face, and he set the mug down with a little more force than necessary but congratulated himself for not dropping it entirely.

**

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the angel, Crowley had just sidled into his car, revved up the gorgeous thing, and pulled out into the street before coming to a yellow light. He thought about gunning it but then imagined Aziraphale's disapproving glare and slowed down. As he came to a stop, he glanced around and licked his lips out of habit. They tasted faintly like peppermint Chapstick and cocoa.

_'Now, why on Earth would they ta-'_

Crowley didn't finish that thought, mostly because he didn't need to because oh, _oh_ goodness- or badness, whatever-- _for the love of_ -

"Aziraphale." He breathed, and the name alone ignited his entire chest and face with a burning, overwhelming, embarrassing heat, it was so potent he could've begged for hellfire instead.

The car, in all its sentient, sarcastic glory, chose that exact moment to start playing " _You're My Best Friend_ " by Queen even though it had been playing an entirely different song altogether, and cranked the volume up enough so he couldn't ignore it.

He gripped the steering wheel hard, knuckles white, as he replayed their interaction over and over again until all he could think about was how he'd ever so simply leaned in and _kissed_ -

The light turned green.

His mind blanked, and his lips tingled. Someone honked at him from behind. He pressed the pedal all the way down to the floor and didn't say anything for about five seconds and then---

" _ **HOLY FUCK**_!"


End file.
